Recueil
by Aries Fey
Summary: Petites pensées de nos personnages préférés. Au programme, les affaires les plus importantes de la carrière de Nick.
1. Chapter 1

Et hop ! Re-upload de mes premiers textes. L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Capcom. Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Les criminels se moquent de la loi. Pourquoi pas nous ? » Cette phrase, prononcée par le procureur général Skye m'a marqué au fer rouge.

J ai utilisé de fausses preuves… Moi, qui durant toutes ces années ai tenu bon face aux rumeurs car j'étais convaincu de n'avoir rien à me reprocher. Car contrairement aux idées reçues, je n'avais jamais falsifié de preuves. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien remarqué ?

L'affaire SL-9 m'a détruit. Je me sens souillé. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, au tribunal. Je rends mon badge, mon bureau, mon trophée…

Pardon Phoénix.

Pardon Maya.

Pardon Votre Honneur.

Le mur de glace qui me protégeait s'est brisé. Je suis anéanti, tout comme ma carrière. Je vais partir, disparaître et plus personne n'entendra parler de moi. C'est promis. Moi, Benjamin Hunter, je pars en exil….à tout jamais.


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le « 2ème chapitre » de ce recueil. Toute critique constructive est acceptée. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Manfred von Karma est face à moi. Il est en train de se taper la tête contre le mur. Il n'arrive pas à encaisser l'échec : 40 ans de succès détruit en un instant. Moi, Phoenix Wright, le « bleu » j'ai réussi à retourner la situation. J'ai fait éclater la vérité. La terrible affaire DL-6 est enfin terminée.

A la sortie du tribunal les journalistes se sont précipités sur moi, ils m'ont assommés de questions. Je voulais juste retrouver Hunter, lui parler. Même s'il ne le montre pas, je sais qu'il souffre. Cette affaire ne cessera jamais de le hanter. Un journaliste me tend un micro, je n'ai même pas entendu ce qu'il m'a demandé. Heureusement que Maya est là. « Allez c'est bon ! Laissez-le tranquille ! Le procès est fini ! ».

Je vois Hunter se diriger vers sa voiture, j'accélère, j'essaie de le rattraper. J'arrive à sa hauteur et lui pose une main sur l'épaule. Il se retourne et me regarde dans les yeux « Merci Wright. Pour tout. »

Hunter s'éloigne de moi et rentre dans sa voiture. Quelques secondes plus tard, le véhicule n'est plus qu'un point rouge à l'horizon. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment comme si je n'allais plus le revoir pendant un long moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Tout à Capcom.

Vous remarquerez sans doute qu'une partie des dialogues est issue du jeu. Je voulais me concentrer sur les pensées de Phoenix, donc pour j'ai préféré utiliser les phrases du jeu plutôt que de sortir des phrases bizarres et hors contexte.

Sinon je pense qu'il est impératif d'avoir fini Justice for all pour tout comprendre. Voilà bonne lecture, j'attends vos avis positifs ou négatifs sur ce texte qui signe la fin de ce recueil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Vous avez ruiné sa réputation de procureur ! Vous l'avez tué professionnellement. » Lâcha le procureur d'une voix glaciale.

Franziska von Karma…je serre les dents pour contenir ma rage. De quel droit se permet-elle de me juger ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait de moi ? De ce que j'ai vécu ? Elle n'est pas la seule à avoir souffert et à souffrir de sa disparition. Je ne supporte plus d'entendre son nom. J'ai interdit à Maya de me parler de « lui ». Il a fuit, il a préféré fuir plutôt que d'assumer. Sa réputation était détruite mais il ne s'est pas battu pour la reconstruire. Pour la première fois de sa vie Benjamin Hunter s'était laissé dépasser par les événements et il l'avait payé cher…trop cher peut-être. Aujourd'hui encore je ne sais pas si je serai capable de le pardonner un jour. Rien que d'y penser, je sens la haine m'envahir. Il a laissé un mot avant de disparaître _« Le procureur Benjamin Hunter choisit de mourir. »_

Tout le monde pense qu'il a choisit de mettre fin à ses jours mais moi, je n'y crois pas, un être comme lui n'aurait pas le courage de le faire. Pour ma part je pense qu'il est parti à l'étranger pour une période indéterminée.

En allant au bureau des affaires criminelles ce matin-là, je m'attendais à voir la même chose que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire Tektiv se faisant fouetter par von Karma et c'est exactement ce qui se passait quand soudain :

« Tu n'a pas changé Franziska. Toujours à rejeter tes erreurs sur les autres. »

Non, dites-moi que je rêve. Ce n'est pas possible. Cette voix grave qui respire la maîtrise de soi. Je n'ose même me retourner, j'ai peur de ce que je pourrais voir, mais je suis surtout terrorisé par ma haine. Si elle se manifestait et que je n'arrivais à la contenir ? Je vois Tektiv et von Karma s'éclipser discrètement, étonnant de la part de ces deux-là.

« Bonjour Wright.

\- Hun-hunter !

\- Quel accueil. Dit-il de sa voix assurée, sourire arrogant à l'appui.

\- Que faites-vous ici. Je vous pensais mort. Et honnêtement vous auriez mieux fait de le rester ! »

Et voilà ! J'ai recommencé, je me suis laissé dominer par la fureur qui m'habite. Je viens de tout balancer comme ça. Etrangement, Hunter ne semble pas surpris par ma réaction, ceci dit ce type est aussi expressif qu'un iceberg. « Vous êtes trop émotif Wright. », sa voix résonne dans ma tête alors qu'il n'est pas en train de parler. Ça y est, j'ai atteint le summum de la folie, j'entends des voix et pas n'importe lesquelles. Si entendre la voix de Mia me motive durant mes procès, entendre celle d'Hunter me rabaisser ne plaît que moyennement pour ne pas dire, pas du tout.

Nous continuons à nous fixer, chacun campé sur sa position, aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de rompre le contact, personne ne veut s'avouer vaincu.

L'affaire Samouraï Nickel contre Ninja Billy.

Le ravisseur de Maya a sans doute voulu me faire un « cadeau » mais je ne suis pas sûr de l'apprécier. Certes, ce n'est pas l'hystérique au fouet qui représente l'accusation mais j'ai la certitude que je vais la regretter au cours du procès. A mes côtés Mia, serrée dans les habits de Pearl, me regarde bizarrement. Elle aussi est perturbée ces temps-ci entre l'enlèvement de Maya, le retour de Hunter et cette affaire… Elle comme moi n'avons pas encore tout compris et nous avons l'impression que cela va nous handicaper un bonne partie du procès.

« Elle va bien. Les chirurgiens sont en train de l'opérer. Mais je propose de la remplacer. L'accusation est prête, Votre Honneur ! »

Hunter est là, debout au milieu de la salle d'audience, un sourire arrogant sur le visage. Bien évidemment le juge accepte sa gracieuse proposition.

Le procès commence et dure, dure. Et là coup de théâtre ! Grâce à l'intervention de l'accusation, le procès continue. Ainsi, j'avais deviné juste ! Hunter avait une longueur d'avance sur nous. En tout cas je ne pas nier la vérité. Il vient de nous rendre service, un grand service même.

Mais ce n'était pas utile de bousculer autant le témoin, à savoir Andréa Landry le manager de mon client. Hunter a été inhumain avec elle : « Vous savez ce que je m'apprête à dire alors témoignez ! Ça ne me dérange pas de le dire à votre place ! » « Si vous voulez dire que vous allez 'choisir de mourir' cela m'est égal, j'arracherais la vérité de la bouche de votre cadavre». La pauvre Melle Landry était terrorisée.

Je dois à présent continuer mon enquête. J'ai finalement mis Hunter au courant de la situation de Maya et ce malgré les avertissements de De Killer. Il m'a assuré de son soutien, il m'a également appris qu'une section de la police était réservée à la traque de cet assassin.

J'ai finalement découvert le pot aux roses, en partie grâce à Hunter qui s'est arrangé pour que je puisse voir mon client, alors que les heures de visites sont finies depuis longtemps… Matt Engarde a embauché De Killer pour tuer Juan Corrida. Je ne peux pas innocenter un coupable, je ne peux pas. Pearls est désespérée, elle n'arrête pas de pleurer dès qu'on parle de Maya, je la soupçonne de ne pas avoir dormi depuis le début de cette affaire.

« Et maintenant… Vous l'avez enfin trouvé. La clé de cette affaire.

\- Hunter… »

Après avoir appris la vérité de la bouche de mon client, je suis allé discuter avec Hunter aux affaires criminelles, il ne voulait pas qu'on reste au centre de détention. Je suppose que ça lui rappelle des souvenirs pénibles. Nous avons parlé de Engarde et il m'a posé une question « Wright. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire pour vous être avocat ? Il y a un an je suis parti, car je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais pas vraiment ce que voulait dire être procureur. Maintenant c'est à votre tour de vous poser cette question. »

Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas pouvoir avoir pu protéger Maya et de ne as réussi à la sauver. Hunter me ramène durement à la réalité « Nous ne sommes pas des héros, vous et moi. Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains. » Maya… J'aimerai tellement faire quelque chose pour elle.

« Vous avez fui parce que vous n'avez pas pu garder votre palmarès intact. C'est minable ! » Malgré tout ce qu'il fait pour nous aider, je trouve encore le moyen de lui cracher dessus. Phoenix, mon grand, c'est toi qui est minable.

« Maintenant, je commence à comprendre pourquoi vous me méprisez autant. Mais vous faites erreur, énonce calmement Hunter.

\- Qu'est-ce que …. ?

\- Quand je me suis vu refusé un palmarès sans faute, à cause de vous… J'ai commencé à comprendre que je faisais fausse route. J'ai réalisé que des notions comme 'victoire totale' ne voulaient rien dire.

\- C'est faux ! Hurlais-je. Alors pourquoi avoir quitté le barreau ? Et pourquoi refaire surface maintenant ?

\- La réponse à ces questions…Il faudra que je vous la trouviez avant la clôture du procès de demain. De cette réponse dépend le dénouement de l'histoire. »

Notre conversation fut interrompue par un appel de De Killer qui a le culot de me demander si je peux lui promettre un acquittement et lorsque je lui demande pourquoi il a kidnappé Maya, il me répond que c'est son 'service après-vente', histoire d'exonérer ses clients au maximum.

Avant qu'il ne raccroche, j'ai entendu un miaulement familier, Pearls aussi l'a entendu et j'ai vu dans son regard qu'elle savait d'où il venait. Oh mon Dieu ! Impossible ! Ce n'est pas… Pantoufle ! Le chat de Engarde.

« Je crois… Je sais où Bernick de Killer a caché Maya ! Hunter ! Dites à toutes les patrouilles de police de se rendre à la maison d'Engarde !

\- …. D'accord. Et vous dépêchez-vous aussi, alors ! » me dit-il avant d'aller donner ses ordres.

Incroyable ! Il n'a même pas cillé alors que je viens de lui donner un ordre. Serait-ce possible qu'il s'inquiète pour Maya ?

J'encourage Pearls, puis nous partons en courant vers la maison d'Engarde.

Hunter m'informe que le périmètre est bouclé et que personne ne peut en sortir. Mais selon lui il y a de fortes possibilités pour de Killer ait un plan de secours. Je ne veux même pas y penser. Nous ne pouvons pas arriver trop tard !

En examinant le salon, nous tombons sur une porte verrouillée.

« Une de plus ou de moins… Allez Hunter, on la défonce ! »

En unissant nos forces nous réussissons à faire sortir la porte de ses gonds et à pénétrer dans la pièce suivante. Celle-ci est sombre. Un des murs est recouvert d'étagères contenant des cassettes. Un immense écran se trouve à notre droite et à côté de lui, une parabole et un magnétoscope… Le crime a peut-être été enregistré ! Hunter se fait un devoir de me casser le moral en m'apprenant que le magnétoscope est vide. Aucunes preuves à obtenir donc. Pearls semble très déçue. Nous pénétrons ensuite dans la pièce attenante qui se révèle être une cave à vins. Je suis désespéré, nous avons fouillé chaque pièce de la maison et pas moyen de trouver âme qui vive.

« Nous l'avons laissé s'échapper ! Nous avons perdu notre seule piste, ma voix se brise sur les derniers mots. Pourquoi ?

\- Ne vous laissez pas aller, me sermonne Benjamin, cette petite fille a besoin que vous teniez le coup.

\- Oui, vous avez raison »

Pearls est au bord des larmes. Heureusement Hunter a pensé à tout. Il a déjà fait mettre en place des barrages sur toutes les routes reliées à la maison. Il tient à s'occuper du reste. Je suis trop fatigué pour objecter. Je vais devoir lui faire confiance. En remontant de la cave, je bute sur un objet. On dirait un cadre avec une photo de… Céleste Lavoute ! Pearls me l'arrache soudainement des mains.

« Un message de Mystique Maya ! » s'exclame-t-elle.

 _Je savais que tu viendrais ici. Ecoute-moi, il faut absolument que Engarde soit condamné. Si grâce à toi ce ramassis d'imbécillités s'en sort, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, je vais bien. J'ai tellement de choses à écrire et tellement peu de temps. Pearly, il faut que tu aides Nick, d'accord ? Il ne pourra pas s'en sortir tout seul. A plus tard, Nick._

C'en est trop pour Pearls qui éclate en sanglots. C'est trop dur de la voir pleurer, ça me fend le cœur.

Hunter entre dans la pièce et nous regarde bizarrement. Je lui mens en disant qu'il ne se passe rien. Soudain, une pensée traverse mon esprit. Il faut que je détruise le verrou-psyché d'Andréa. C'est le seul moyen de renverser la vapeur. Il faut que je trouve la vérité et que je la montre à la cour demain.

Le procureur démon semble lire dans mes pensées.

« J'appelle le centre de détention.

\- Euh… Merci Hunter. »

Il est 22h30 passé lorsque j'arrive au parloir. En face de moi se tient Melle Landry. Elle me met au défi de la faire craquer. Grosse erreur. Je ne suis pas dans mon état habituel. Et la fatigue combinée au stress vont faire en sorte que je n'aurai aucun remord à pulvériser son verrou-psyché. Son secret est déjà à moi, mais elle ne le sait pas encore.

« Comme je l'ai toujours dit c'est dans les pires moments qu'un avocat exhibe son plus beau sourire !

\- Mia ! Pearls est déterminée à m'aider, dis donc…..dis-je lorsque je m'aperçois que la petite Fey a invoqué mon mentor

\- Il faut que tu tiennes le coup ! Tout n'est pas perdu.

\- Arrête s'il te plaît ! Il n'y a plus d'issue…. »

C'est la première fois que je remballe Mia, la première fois que je refuse de la croire. Elle semble choquée. Mon portable sonne à ce moment-là et je commence à me défouler sur mon contact.

« Oh….vous en avez gros sur la patate vous !

\- Cette voix…..Je suis désolé inspecteur Tektiv.

\- Pas de problème mon gars, dites j'ai été autorisé à me joindre à l'équipe d'intervention.

\- Vous avez des pistes ?

\- Aucune pour le moment mais je vais vous demander une faveur : faites durer le procès, le plus longtemps vous vous acharnez contre M. Hunter, vous pourrez faire durer le procès. »

Il est vrai que si Hunter et moi nous lançons dans un duel d'objections ça peut durer longtemps. Espérons seulement que le juge ne réagisse pas à ma manœuvre suspecte. Ceci dit, si j'ai l'aval de Tektiv pour maltraiter son supérieur… je ne vais pas me priver.

« Alors, Phoenix, tu as compris ? Tu possèdes une richesse bien plus importante que l'argent. L'amitié. C'est l'arme la plus puissante au monde, et tu en as à revendre. »

Décidemment, Mia a toujours le don de me remonter le moral. Je vais faire durer ce procès. Désolé pour les témoins du jour mais je vais devoir insister sur chaque phrase de votre déposition.

Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? D'entrée de jeu, il présente la situation à la cour et attire son attention sur la carte de Bernick de Killer. En deux minutes il a résumé l'affaire et énoncé les chefs d'inculpations de Melle Landry et de Matt Engarde. A ce moment là, Mia et moi sommes plus unis que jamais devant un seul objectif : faire durer le procès.

Mia pense que la stratégie de Hunter est un piège mais qu'il nous faut y plonger à pieds joints. Gustavo Lonté est appelé à la barre. L'occasion pour moi d'apprendre que Lonté a rendu visite à Engarde le soir du meurtre. Il témoigne à propos du groom. L'occasion pour Hunter de nous faire sourire (je suis pourtant certain que ce n'était pas voulu)

« Si je pouvais obtenir des liasses de billets en servant les gens… Pourquoi diable me serais-je cassé la tête à devenir procureur ?! »

Il n'y va pas avec le dos de la cuillère lui.

Ça y est. Notre bien-aimé procureur a mis le juge au jus. Il est actuellement en train de lui expliquer que le rouleau de billet servait à payer le meurtre de Juan Corrida. On est foutu ! Comment on va rattraper ça ? Maudit Hunter !

Quoique, pour l'instant il dit juste que Lonté a vu le meurtrier. Même si celui-ci n'a pas l'air au courant… Oups, j'ai parlé trop vite. Il vient de s'en souvenir. Je crois que ma malchance en matière de témoins est en passe de devenir proverbiale. C'est à ce moment là que Maya aurait sorti un nouveau slogan pour le cabinet, du style « Phoenix Wright, as du barreau. Il innocente ses clients grâce à des témoins pas convaincants ! ». Je ne suis pas convaincu que ça attire énormément de clients.

Hunter va réussir à convaincre le juge que Matt Engarde est le coupable. Non non non ! Mais qui est-ce qui nous colle un juge aussi crédule et manipulable ? Le contre-interrogatoire va commencer mais avant :

« Eh bien, M. Wright. Je vous cède la place… Faites-nous donc rire, je vous prie. »

Merci Benjamin de toujours me soutenir. Nous commençons à nous chamailler avec Gustavo pour savoir si oui ou non, un groom aux mains vides est inhabituel ou pas lorsque :

« OBJECTION ! Allez les enfants, on se calme… »

C'est moi ou les interventions de l'accusation sont de moins en moins pertinentes ? Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour faire changer la déposition du témoin. Mais bizarrement j'ai l'impression que Hunter fait tout pour que le groom paraisse suspect.

« Vous l'auriez vu avec ses points de sutures ! s'exclame M. Lonté

\- Et alors une balle de base-ball ça a des points de sutures. Vous trouvez ça louche une balle de base-ball ?

\- Le groom portait des gants en cuir noirs.

\- Les ballons de football sont faits en cuir. Vous les trouvez louche vous, les ballon de football ? »

Si mes comparaisons laissent à désirer, mes attaques semblent avoir fait mouche.

Oh la boulette, je viens de prouver la culpabilité de mon client, tout seul comme un grand. J'essaie de gagner du temps en lui posant des questions sur tous les éléments qui me semblent suspects dans cette affaire. Comme par exemple la figurine d'ours ou la personne qui l'a reçue. Hé boum ! C'est le Samouraï Nickel qui a pris la figurine.

« J'ai l'impression que vous creusez votre propre tombe. » me dit le juge.

Ça fait combien de fois aujourd'hui… ? Je ne sais plus…

Oh non ! Le juge veut interrompre la séance. Pas déjà ! Et Hunter qui l'encourage. Il va falloir que je fasse un coup bas pour faire durer le procès. Je sais que c'est déloyal mais je suis obligé de le faire. Le problème c'est que la Cour entière est contre moi ! J'entends très bien ce qu'ils disent. « C'est inacceptable ! » « Cet avocat essaie de faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autre ! » Mais je n'abandonnerai jamais. Je dois sauver Maya, il le faut, à tout prix. Mia à l'air sceptique. Ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, s'il te plaît.

« En vue d'aider la défense, je suis prêt à jouer à son petit jeu des 'hypothèses'…

\- Son jeu 'des hypothèses', M. Hunter ?

\- L'accusation va maintenant décortiquer la théorie avancée par la défense. »

Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez cet homme. Non seulement il a deviné mon plan mais en plus il va appeler un témoin qui pourra lever tous soupçons sur Melle Landry, en d'autres termes il va lui demander de venir témoigner sur elle-même ?!

Une pause de dix minutes pour que l'accusation puisse briefer son témoin, on peut dire que ça m'arrange. Je me retourne pour parler à Mia et me retrouve en face de Pearls ! Mais où est passé Maya ? D''après Pearls elle a été attiré par une grande force. Je me demande si c'est l'œuvre de Maya. Tiens l'inspecteur Tektiv me rappelle. Ils n'ont toujours aucune piste. Je ne crois pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps… Depuis le début je ne tiens que parce que je me dis « Il faut tenir pour Maya, ils vont la trouver ». Est-ce que l'espoir va se transformer en désespoir ?

J'avais raison c'est bien Maya qui a appelé Mia, elle vient de reprendre possession du corps de Pearls. Cette pauvre petite, ça doit être bizarre pour elle de toujours être habité par quelqu'un d'autre…. D'après Mia, elle vient de reprendre connaissance. Maya se trouve dans une petite pièce poussiéreuse à environ 100m d'un cirque. Dans une sorte d'ancien bureau au 3e étage. Je pense qu'avec tous ses indices l'équipe d'investigations devrait la retrouver. Merci Mia, merci. Tektiv me demande de tenir encore un peu, il est persuadé que ça ne va pas prendre trop temps de la récupérer. Mia me dit que Maya est épuisée. J'espère qu'elle va tenir encore un peu. Allez Tektiv tout repose sur vous !

Ça s'annonce mal. Hunter est détendu et Melle Landry a l'air confiante. Elle va témoigner à propos de l'ours en bois. L'ours est en fait une boîte à bijoux sophistiquée ! Que seules deux personnes peuvent ouvrir, Juan Corrida et Andréa Landry. Hunter demande à Andréa d'ouvrir la boîte, je me demande bien ce qu'elle contient. Une lettre, j'échange un regard avec Hunter. La voilà donc, la fameuse lettre, elle existe donc bel et bien. La lettre de suicide de Céleste Lavoute ! « Tout se déroule en faveur de l'accusation » je sais Mia, je sais, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je demande de quoi parle cette lettre ? « Absolument, enfin ce serait logique. » Hunter nous a encore coupé l'herbe sous le pied. Andréa essaie de le convaincre d'arrêter pour préserver la mémoire de Céleste mais il ne le fera pas.

Cette lettre… est poignante. Céleste y raconte tout ce qu'elle a vécu et pourquoi elle a mis fin à ses jours. Tout le monde écoutait en silence, respectueusement presque religieusement.

D'après Andréa, Juan avait l'intention de rendre la lettre publique. L'accusation n'a fait que présenter le mobile du meurtre. La Cour se déchaîne contre Engarde. Le juge est décidé à mettre fin à cette affaire, selon lui personne ne devrait s'apitoyer sur le sort de l'accusé. Il est en train de lever son marteau, qu'est-ce que je fais ? « Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Fonce Phoenix ! » Me dit Mia.

« OBJECTIIOOONNNN ! »

Dans la salle, on croit que mon but est de faire libérer un assassin, qu'est-ce qu'ils croient ? Que c'est facile pour moi ? Je fais ça pour Maya !

Cette lettre surgie de nulle part est étrange. Si M. Corrida l'avait cachée, comment diable le but d'Engarde aurait pu être de la récupérer puisqu'il était censé ignorer son existence ? Qui tuerait pour une lettre dont il ignore le contenu ?

Le juge à l'air convaincu de ce que je dis, en tout cas il y croit. Pitié qu'il ne lui demande pas….

« Et vous M. Hunter, qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Je pense que nous devons saluer l'effort de la défense.

\- Qu-quoi ? Hurle le juge

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé à se mettre la corde au cou… »

Prend ça Phoenix. Contre-attaque à la Hunter ! Ce dernier présente la caméra à la Cour, pour prouver que Engarde espionnait Corrida jour et nuit. Il a fouillé la maison de Engarde hier soir, 'comme ça juste pour voir' avec le détecteur à métaux de Tektiv. Caméra qui comporte bien évidemment les empreintes de l'accusé. Je suis en train de me faire traiter d'assassin par un enfant, assis dans le public. A mes côtés, Mia est imperturbable, je me demande à quoi elle pense. Pour ma part, j'aimerai bien filer à l'anglaise.

« On dirait que Hunter est prêt à fermer ce dossier pour de bon. Mais dans sa précipitation il a omis un détail très important.

\- Hein ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? Mia dit le moi !

\- Il y a une pièce à conviction qu'il lui faudrait examiner plus longuement. Ce serait dommage de voir ce gentil procureur se faire réprimander pour avoir oublié d'étudier un élément »

Je me demande quels adversaires Mia a affrontés pour pouvoir qualifier Hunter de 'gentil procureur' sans sourciller. Pourquoi ne me dit-elle pas clairement de quoi elle parle ? On ne peut pas s'offrir le luxe de prendre notre temps. Tant pis, je vais bluffer (comme toujours en fait).

« Objection.

\- Jamais je n'ai entendu un avocat faire objection avec si peu d'enthousiasme, me chambre Hunter.

\- OBJECTION ! La défense n'a pas l'intention d'abandonner sans lutter !

\- Votre voix sonne comme la corne du désespoir. »

Ah non votre Honneur ne vous y mettez pas vous aussi.

« M. Hunter, je ne vous reconnais plus.

\- … ?

\- Votre précipitation vous a fait omettre un détail très important.

\- Hé mais c'est ce que je viens de dire, s'exclame Mia.

\- Alors vous pensez que j'ai oublié quelque chose ?

\- La lettre était entre mes mains jusqu'à présent. L'examen graphologique de cette lettre de suicide n'a pas encore eu lieu !

\- Oh ! Le juge est surpris on dirait.

\- Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que cette lettre soit authentique.

\- Êtes-vous en train de dire que cette lettre pourrait être fausse, M. Wright ? Intervient Andréa. »

Je suis obligé de l'accuser, il faut qu'elle me prouve que ce n'est pas elle qui l'a fabriqué pour piéger Engarde. C'est ignoble de ma part. Le verdict est encore impossible à rendre pour le moment mais il ne faut pas que le procès dure jusqu'à demain. Maya ne tiendra jamais. La salle est intenable « Coupable ! Coupable ! Coupable ! » Mon portable sonne, c'est Tektiv !

« Allo Tektiv ! Comment va Maya ? Et de Killer ?

\- Il s'est échappé…

\- QUOI ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mon gars. On a trouvé sa cachette mais elle était vide !

\- ….. C'est terrible…. Fait Mia, abattue.

\- Il me faut encore du temps. Dites- moi que c'est possible !

\- Vous les entendez dans la salle ?

\- Oh non, on est si près du but…

\- …

\- Passez moi M. Hunter !

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Reprenez-vous M. Wright. Vos coups de fils attendront je m'apprête à lever la séance !

\- Attendez votre Honneur. Hunter, attrapez !

\- M Hunter ?! Je vous en prie laissez nous du temps !

\- Nous sommes en plein procès. *bip* »

Oh l'enfoiré ! Il a raccroché au nez de l'inspecteur. Il se tourne vers le juge, s'excuse et lui demande de reprendre. Voilà c'est moi qui me fais enguirlander maintenant.

« J'agis à contrecœur mais je suis obligé de lever la séance. »

C'est fichu, je ne peux plus rien faire. Cette fois j'ai perdu et ça me sera fatal.

« Objection ! »

Hunter ?! Mais à quoi est-ce qu'il joue ? Il demande une demi-heure de pause pour réaliser l'analyse de la lettre. Le juge n'a pas l'air convaincu.

« Je vous en prie, votre Honneur. » Combien de personnes Hunter a-t-il déjà suppliées ? Bien peu… c'est une certitude. J'appuie sa démarche. En nous voyant soudés le juge finit par accepter à condition que ce soit la dernière pause de la journée.

« Wright ! Alors ? On en est où avec Maya ?!

\- De Killer nous a faussé compagnie. Mais on ne la retrouvera pas en aussi peu de temps.

\- Mmmmffff… »

Hunter à l'air presque frustré ou boudeur, je ne sais pas trop. Tektiv me rappelle ! Il décroche (tiens c'est vrai que c'est lui qui a mon portable)

« C'est vous M. Hunter ?

\- On n'a pas le temps ! Dépêchez-vous !

\- D-D'accord. On dirait qu'on vient de les rater, monsieur. Mais de Killer a laissé des objets derrière lui.

\- Des objets… ?

\- Est-ce qu'ils peuvent être utilisés comme pièces à convictions ? Demandais-je

\- J'étais certain que vous alliez me le demander ! Je vous les amène !

\- C'est vrai !?

\- C'est bizarre. Normalement on envoie tout au labo d'abord, fit Hunter.

\- On n'a pas le temps, hurle Tektiv. »

Il a subtilisé des preuves. Pour me rendre service et parce qu'il n'a plus rien à perdre. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. Mais les lois, la légalité et tout, ça attendra, d'accord ! » Nous a-t-il dit. Hunter finit par accepter et lui dit même de faire attention sur la route. Je crois qu'il est temps que ça se termine pour tout le monde.

Soudain, un bruit effroyable retentit. La conversation est coupée. On dirait que l'inspecteur a eu un accident. Le pauvre ! Hunter et moi partons à sa recherche, il est hors de question que la police trouve les preuves avant nous. Ironiquement notre dernière chance de trouver Tektiv est Franziska. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle accepte de nous aider. Je me sens coupable de me servir d'un innocent pour protéger mon client. Je me confesse à Hunter qui me remet en place en trente secondes :

« Phoenix Wright, avocat de la défense, ne mérite plus de vivre…

\- Wright. Les larmes inutiles ne vous vont pas au teint, m'assène-t-il, nous serons si vous avez bien travaillé une fois le verdict prononcé. »

La séance vient de reprendre, tiens Hunter a l'air aussi dépité que moi, c'est suffisamment rare pour être souligné. Le juge est interpellé par notre comportement peu habituel :

« Je comprends l'air attristé de la défense, mais vous M. Hunter, d'où vient votre air désespéré ?! »

Je me demande quand même ce qu'il a. D'après Mia c'est à cause d'un événement imprévu. J'avais raison ! La lettre de suicide… elle est fausse ! Elle n'a jamais existée. Selon les experts elle aurait été écrite par Juan Corrida. Hunter défend sa théorie bec et ongles mais … un instant ! S'ils s'espionnaient mutuellement, il devrait savoir que la lettre est fausse. Cette théorie ne vaut pas un clou. Il est de mon devoir de le prouver. C'est drôle j'ai l'impression que les yeux de Hunter sont à deux doigts de lui sortir des orbites, encore plus depuis que je le contredis. Il n'a aucune preuve pour réfuter mes arguments. L'affaire vient encore de prendre une autre tournure. L'accusation souhaite appeler un témoin mais pourtant je la vois qui hésite, comme c'est étrange. Pourtant il est convaincu que ce témoin pourra répondre à la question « Qui a engagé Bernick de Killer. » C'est impossible ! Où a-t-il déniché un témoin comme ça ? Le juge est aussi surpris que moi. Hunter nous fait une blague c'est ça. Non non, il est sérieux. Il va demander à Bernick de Killer de témoigner. Que cette affaire se finisse et vite sinon on va finir par demander à M. Corrida de nous parler de son meurtrier. Voilà que le juge me demande mon avis, si je veux faire durer ce procès, je n'ai pas le choix. Je suppose donc que la défense n'y voit aucun inconvénient.

« Témoin, veuillez décliner vos nom et profession.

\- Je m'appelle Bernick de Killer et je suis un tueur professionnel »

Au moins le ton est donné d'entrée de jeu. Le juge demande un preuve de son identité….MAYA ! Hurlons Mia et moi en entendant sa voix. Au moins nous sommes sûrs de son identité et du fait qu'il ait tué M. Corrida. Le juge n'y croit pas, 'C'est un mauvais rêve, je vais me réveiller' murmure-t-il.

Allez je n'ai plus qu'à le contre-interroger mais comme dit Mia, prudence, nous sommes en terrain inconnu. Après quelques minutes, je me rends compte que j'ai encore hérité d'un témoin au moins étrange sinon fou. Un tueur doté d'une conscience, on aura tout vu. Plus rien ne pourra jamais me surprendre. Mais il va me donner le nom de son client là oui ! Il brode, il brode, la confiance patati patata, mais dépêche-toi bon sang !

« La personne qui a commandé le meurtre est Andréa Landry.

\- QQQUUUUOOOOIIIIIIII ? » Collectif.

Hunter est à deux doigts d'exploser, visiblement de Killer ne lui a pas révélé la vérité. Il s'est fait poignarder dans le dos. Et je ne pense pas qu'il va lui pardonner. Il est furieux et essaye de discréditer le témoin mais c'est lui qui l'a fait venir et personne d'autre. Mia est persuadée qu'on a une chance de gagner et je l'espère fortement. De Killer profite de la confusion pour raccrocher. Andréa Landry est rappelée à la barre. Elle est pâle comme un linge et à les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis innocente, je vous en supplie, Ecoutez-moi ! Cet homme, il a menti ! »

Toutes les preuves accablent cette femme, elle a même un mobile : la vengeance.

Melle Landry…..êtes-vous vraiment coupable ? Après tout je connais la vérité et elle le sait, elle me supplie de l'aider. Le procès est sur le point de finir, il faut que je le prolonge encore, je dois le faire durer. Je ne peux pas laisser le juger condamner Melle Landry. Ça ferait de moi, une pourriture pire encore que les assassins. Grâce à Hunter je connais la vérité, il aurait pu faire condamner Matt à plusieurs reprises et pourtant… il me laisse encore le choix. Je ne vais pas trahir sa confiance. Minute ! Depuis quand est-ce que je lui fais confiance ? Sans doute depuis toujours. Elle ne s'est jamais estompée malgré ce qui s'est passé.

Je demande le droit d'interroger de Killer, je dois prouver qu'il ment. Si j'y arrive je suis sûr qu'un miracle va se produire.

Hunter le recontacte et le réinterroge. Selon de Killer, Andréa est une manipulatrice, elle savait que Corrida était mort et pourtant elle a voulu reporter les soupçons sur quelqu'un d'autre. Elle a enfreint les règles du contrat. Le juge essaye de me sucrer mon contre-interrogatoire mais grâce à l'intervention de Hunter, j'y ai quand même droit. Merci Benjamin !

De toute manière, je pense que plus personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe depuis un bon moment.

Je suis en train d'expliquer à de Killer pourquoi sa 'cliente' ne savait pas que Juan Corrida était mort et Hunter affirme au juge qu'il pense la même chose que moi lorsque ce dernier lui demande son avis. Mia me fait savoir que de Killer va se rendre compte de notre manège si on continue.

« OJECTION ! vous ne pouvez pas formuler cette hypothèse sans avancer de preuves

\- Ah…. Désolé….soupire-t-il mollement.

\- C'est l'objection la moins convaincante que je n'ai jamais entendue… soupire le juge. »

Ça y est ! Le vent tourne. 'Lui, je peux lui faire confiance' je te tiens de Killer. Andréa Landry est une femme ! Il ne l'a donc jamais vu et je viens de lui prouver à lui et à tout le monde. Et Hunter lui a magnifiquement expliqué qu'Andréa était un prénom mixte et qu'il avait choisi la mauvaise solution. C'est dommage après tout il n'avait qu'une chance sur deux.

Je suis confiant, je suis presque sûr que même si je démonte le témoignage de l'assassin, Maya ne risquera rien. Après tout la confiance marche dans les deux sens et si le client la rompt alors….

De Killer recommence à parler de 'son client', son témoignage n'est qu'un ramassis de mensonges. 'Phoenix c'est notre dernière chance, si tu ne présente pas une preuve tangible, il va raccrocher.' Ne t'inquiète pas Mia, je sais ce que je fais. Je présente la figurine d'ours à la cour.

« Je vois où vous voulez en venir…

\- Ouaip, c'est exactement là où je veux en venir… répondis-je à Hunter.

\- Et où voulez vous en venir. Dites le moi, que j'y aille aussi.

\- Votre Honneur, rappelez-vous le témoignage de Melle Landry. Elle a dit vouloir détruire la lettre de suicide de Céleste Lavoute, si elle avait reçu la figurine, elle aurait trouvé la lettre et l'aurait brûlée. »

« M. Wright, je croyais vous avoir dit que je détestais les traîtres. Visiblement, vous souhaitez rompre notre contrat.

\- Non !

\- Tant pis, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. Mesdames et messieurs veuillez m'excuser j'ai une affaire urgente à régler.

\- N-non… pitié ! Pas ça….. Je vous en prie…..Attendez. »

Hunter semble déboussolé. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre au juge. Celui-ci ne comprend pas du tout ce qui se passe, il est surpris par la réaction de Hunter. En même temps, il n'est pas au courant de la situation, peu enviable, de Maya. Je trouve même étonnant qu'il n'ait pas remarqué son absence. Maya ne brille jamais par sa discrétion et encore moins durant un procès. Hunter interrompt le juge avant qu'il n'aille trop loin mais celui-ci a le temps de faire remarquer à l'accusation que si elle dit avoir fini avec le témoin, elle reconnaît ne pas avoir pu soutenir sa position. Le juge est obligé de croire de Killer, il n'a pas le choix. Mais que fait Franziska ? Elles arrivent quand les preuves de Tektiv ? Dans deux minutes ce sera fini. Je ne peux pas accepter que Melle Landry soit condamnée à la place d'Engarde. Hunter semble d'accord avec moi et accessoirement au bord de la crise cardiaque.

« Nous sommes à court de temps. Tout repose entre tes mains » Si tu savais à quel point j'en suis conscient Mia. Je ne suis pas capable de choisir entre la justice et la vie de Maya, malgré ce qu'elle m'a dit. D'un côté ou de l'autre, la vie de quelqu'un s'arrête aujourd'hui. Qui dois-je sauver entre Andréa et Mia ?

J'ai finalement pris cette décision à contrecoeur…. Maya je suis désolé.

Koutchi !

Aïe ! Qui vient de me fouetter, au beau milieu d'une phrase ? Franziska von Karma ! Un ange vient de descendre du Paradis et….Je crois que cette affaire et ce procès sont dangereux pour tout le monde. Elle nous apporte les preuves précieusement conservées dans le vieil imperméable de Tektiv. Je me suis battu comme un damné pour un manteau pourri !

Malheureusement pour moi, le juge estime que le procès est déjà terminé. Hunter fait pression pour que von Karma puisse présenter les pièces, espérons que ça marchera. Des fois, je bénis le ciel de nous avoir collé un juge aussi crédule. Il y a trois pièces à conviction et une seule me permettra de réaliser un miracle. Laquelle vais-je choisir ?

Le pistolet qui a probablement fait feu sur Franziska ?

Une cassette que de Killer a cherché à récupérer ?

L'uniforme de groom de l'hôtel Gatewater ?

Je remercie le procureur von Karma et continue à réfléchir. Une preuve, une preuve irréfutable. Mais bien sûr c'est tellement évident !

Le juge est convaincu que ces trois pièces à conviction sont inutiles, il ne veut plus rien entendre. Non Votre Honneur, le moment est mal choisi pour faire le vieux schnok. Finalement les miracles n'existent pas.

« Tu te trompes Phoenix, ils existent, il faut juste savoir les provoquer. Tu en as tellement fait. Tu ne vas abandonner maintenant ? Allez Phoenix, pour moi. Il y a deux façons de s'en sortir. »

Il s'agit évidemment des solutions les plus simples du monde : soit faire en sorte que Matt souhaite être condamné auquel cas, de Killer relâchera Maya, soit forcer de Killer a rompre son contrat. Comme dit Mia, certaines personnes n'ont pas vu les nouvelles preuves…

« OBJECTIONN !

\- La cour n'a plus besoin de preuves, M. Wright.

\- Je ne vous ai pas dit que NOUS avons besoin de preuve votre Honneur !

\- Alors… Vous voulez montrer les preuves à …cette personne ?

\- Oui, Votre Honneur. »

Pour une fois que le juge comprend quelque chose, je vais le supplier encore un peu, sait-on jamais ?

Il cède et me laisse une chance, une seule pour trois preuves. Hunter ne croit pas qu'on puisse retourner la situation…Benjamin ne m'abandonne pas maintenant, tu connais aussi la vérité. Tu sais pourquoi je fais ça.

« Je souhaite présenter la cassette vidéo à Bernick de Killer !

\- M. Hunter qu'en pensez-vous ?

\- Il me semble que la Cour aurait intérêt à montrer cette pièce au témoin. »

Merci Hunter ! Je vais pourvoir lui expliquer.

« M. de Killer, cette cassette que le client vous a demandé de protéger et de ne pas visionner…. Vous êtes dessus.

\- Co-comment ?

\- Votre client a placé une caméra sur le lieu du crime pour enregistrer tout vos faits et gestes.

\- … !

\- C'est-à-dire Melle Landry ? Intervient le juge

\- Votre Honneur, veuillez vous taire et écouter dit sèchement le procureur.

\- Oui, monsieur Hunter. »

Me voici en train d'expliquer à la Cour le pourquoi du comment. Le client avait donné un lieu et une heure pour le meurtre afin de pouvoir filmer le crime et ainsi faire chanter de Killer. Pour prouver mes dires j'ai lu à de Killer un passage du témoignage de Matt Engarde. La partie dans laquelle il le dénigre et affirme qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

De Killer est en train de se rendre compte qu'il a été roulé par un spécialiste dont le seul but dans la vie et de se servir des gens pour se protéger.

« Témoin. Vous nous avez répété tout le long de votre témoignage que vous détestiez les traîtres. Qu'advient-il quand le traître est en fait votre propre client ? Que faites-vous dans ce cas-là ?

\- C'est évident. Dans ce cas, j'abroge le contrat ! Et le client devient ma prochaine cible.»

Cette phrase sonne comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles tout du moins la première partie. Maya est sauve ! J'ai réussi. J'avais tellement peur de ne jamais la revoir. Vu la fougue avec laquelle elle vient de répondre à de Killer, je suis certain qu'elle va bien. Je suis à bout, j'ai envie de rire, de pleurer, de crier, de me rouler par terre, de dormir…

Alors que le juge est en train d'expliquer qu'il ne réalise pas ce qui vient de se passer, il se fait interrompre par le fouet de von Karma ! 'Elle vous a toujours à l'œil' dixit Hunter qui le presse de rendre le verdict.

« Réjouissez-vous M. Engarde vous avez obtenu votre acquittement…commencais-je

\- Mais ne vous étonnez pas de tomber nez à nez avec un tueur de très mauvaise humeur, termine Hunter complice. Oserais-je ajouter que c'est un grand professionnel qui fait très bien son travail. »

Benjamin Hunter, vous êtes démoniaque, j'imagine que c'est votre façon de faire retomber la pression qui vous étouffait vous aussi.

« Nous voici à la fin d'une grande bataille. Qu'il soit déclaré coupable ou innocent, il est pris au piège » déclare Mia. Je la soupçonne parfois d'avoir été un grand stratège dans une vie antérieure. N'empêche, je me demande vraiment quel genre d'affaires elle a eu à traiter.

Andréa Landry rayonne de bonheur, c'est la première fois que je la vois sourire. Elle nous remercie chaleureusement Benjamin et moi. 'C'est la première fois que je me sens bien dans ma peau, que j'aime qui je suis' personne ne m'a jamais rien dit d'aussi beau.

A la sortie du procès, Mia me félicite. Je le vois dans ses yeux, elle est fière de moi.

« Wright !

\- Hun-Hunter. Il vient de surgir à côté de moi.

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles. Maya est en sécurité entre les mains de la police.

\- Vraiment ?! Nous interrompt Pearl, tiens Mia est déjà repartie. Cette fois, vous nous dite la vérité, hein M. Hunter ?

\- Oui, elle est sauve. Elle est en route vers le tribunal.

\- Ahhhhhh ! Mystique Maya ! Mystique Maya est saine et sauve. Pearly est aux anges. Vous avez réussi M. Nick. J'ai toujours cru en vous… Waaaaaaaaaaaaahhh ! »

Pearls vient d'éclater en sanglots, toute la pression qu'elle a accumulée en elle, en plus de la fatigue, est en train de redescendre

Franziska ne comprend pas notre bonheur, pour elle mon palmarès parfait est entaché d'une défaite mais Hunter me dit qu'un jour peut-être elle comprendra.

« Pour obtenir des verdicts coupables et prouver la culpabilité des accusés… J'ai utilisé toutes les ficelles du métier possibles et imaginables. Mais un jour, un homme s'est dressé devant moi et m'a tenu tête. Je me suis battu avec mes armes habituelles et j'ai subi ma première défaite. Ce jour-là, j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. Et puis… c'était à moi de m'asseoir sur le banc des accusés. Et qui m'a sauvé ? Celui que j'appelais 'mon ennemi'. Je n'arrivais pas à me pardonner alors je suis parti. Et j'ai laissé ce mot _« Le procureur Benjamin Hunter choisit de mourir. »_ mais ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. En quittant le bureau du procureur, j'ai compris quelque chose. Et tout a changé. Un procureur est prêt à tout pour attaquer l'accusé. Mais à chaque fois, plus la situation semblait désespérée… et plus 'il' se battait avec une foi inébranlable. Là où d'autres auraient abandonnés et à mon insu j'ai commencé à faire confiance à cet homme. »

Cette confession de Hunter me bouleverse au plus profond de moi-même, il a compris pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le pardonner. Je suis devenu avocat à cause de lui, à cause de ce qu'il disait et lui il a trahi ses propres paroles. C'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de renier son nom et d'enterrer son existence. Mais je n'y suis jamais parvenu.

« NICK !

\- MAYA !

\- Mystique Maya ! Mystique Mayyaaaaaa !

\- Nick, j'étais sur que tu réussirais à faire condamner Engarde. Et en plus tu m'as libérée.

\- Evidemment, je n'allais pas t'abandonner ! Même si on a frôlé l'abysse une fois, tu as de la chance d'être encore vivante. »

Maya m'a dit que si je n'avais pas réussi, elle serait revenue à travers Perals pour me faire vivre un cauchemar. Elle dit ça comme si c'était simple ! Tout le monde ne peut pas faire de channeling. Je suis déjà très chanceux que Mia revienne de temps à autres.

« Maya ?

\- Oh, M. Hunter

\- Euh… je suis soulagé de vous voir saine et sauve.

\- Hé bien… On dirait que vous vous êtes amélioré, M. Hunter !

\- Hum… et bien je suppose que j'ai beaucoup changé en un an… »

Un bruit assourdissant retentit soudain… un grondement familier… L'estomac de Maya ! C'est vrai qu'elle doit mourir de faim. Pearls en profite pour inviter Hunter à venir avec nous. Je dois donc tous les emmener manger, alors que je propose notre restaurant habituel, Maya me regarde avec un air désespéré. 'J'ai vraiment très faim Nick ! Il me faut un festin'. Elle nous entraîne vers l'hôtel Gatewater où tout le monde nous attend et nous adresse un petit mot gentil 'J'étais tellement contente que j'ai cru que mon cœur allait lâcher, peuchère… ' Ravi de t'avoir rendu heureuse Eva ! Eva ne m'a pas entendu, elle était en train de demander (ou plutôt d'ordonner) à Hunter de me ménager. 'Je vais voir ce que je peux faire' qu'il dit.

Tektiv ouvre le dîner ce qui donne le feu vert à Maya pour vider tous le plats. Je devrai me dépêcher de me servir si je veux manger. Quoique, je n'ai plus très faim d'un coup, je viens de découvrir l'ardoise qu'il faut que je règle. Visiblement tout le monde a décidé de s'offrir un cadeau et qui doit payer ? Moi !

OBJECTION !


End file.
